fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters/list
:To see the characters listed alphabetically, click here. Key *'Bold' means this character is an important character that has more than one episode that focuses on them. Main characters Turner Family * ' Mr. Turner' * Mrs. Turner ** Timmy Turner Extended Family * Sparky (magic fairy dog/pet) *Tommy Turner (unwished) *Pappy *Grandma Gladys *Grandpa Vlad *Aunt Gertrude Cosmo and Wanda's Family * Cosmo * Wanda ** Poof Extended Family * Mama Cosma * Big Daddy *''' Blonda Fairywinkle' *' Schnozmo Cosma' *' Papa Cosmo' Carmichael family *Clark Carmichael *Connie Carmichael ** [[Chloe Carmichael|'Chloe Carmichael']] Regular characters, classmates, and villains Vicky's Family *Unnamed Dad * 'Nicky' ** 'Vicky the Babysitter' ** 'Tootie' ''Pets * Doidle * Spunky *Happy the Goldfish *Chipper the Cat *Ginny the Parrot Extended Family *Grandma Vicky *Vicky *Vicky the Kid *Peg-Foot Vicky Non-canon/Retcon *Vicky's little brother (Only mentioned in the pilot episode) Crocker Family *Grandpa Crocker ** Dolores-Day Crocker *** Denzel Crocker ****Crockbot 9000 Extended Family *Ricky *Alden Bitterroot *Denzel Crocker's Unnamed Half-Sister *Kevin Crocker McBadbat Family * Bucky McBadbat *Mrs. McBadbat ** Chester McBadbat A.J.'s Family * A.J.'s Dad *A.J.'s Mom ** A.J. Tang Family *Mr. Tang *Trixie's mother ** Trixie Tang Veronica's Family *Veronica's Mom ** Veronica Sanjay's Family *Sanjay's Mom *Sanjay's Stepdad ** Sanjay **Sanjay's Stepbrother Elmer's Family *Elmer's Mom *Elmer's Dad ** Elmer ***Bob the Boil Buxaplenty Family *Mr. Buxaplenty *Mrs. Buxaplenty ** Remy Buxaplenty Francis' Family *Francis' Father ** Francis Other classmates or godchildren * Tad * Chad *Winston *Dwight *Molly *Other Schoolkids Magical creatures Fairies Von Strangle Family *Nana Boom Boom ** Jorgen von Strangle Anti-Fairies * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda ** Foop Others *Anti-Jorgen *Anti-Tooth Fairy *Anti-Binky *Other Anti-Fairies Pixies * Head Pixie * Sanderson Genies * Norm the Genie Ancients *The Darkness *Eliminators The Holiday Kings * Cupid * Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *The April Fool *The Easter Bunny *Hallo-weenie *Baby New Year Other magical beings *The Sandman *Mother Nature Leprechauns *Big Dave *Lucky *Greeny Aliens Yugopotamians * King Grippulon * Queen Jipjorrulac ** Mark Chang Other aliens * Princess Mandie (Boudacian) *The Gigglepies Minor characters and villains Celebrities *Adam West *Britney Britney *Sylvester Calzone *Arnold Schwartzengerman ;Skylark Family *Chippington Skylark (Chip's Grandfather) *Grandma Skylark (Chip's Grandmother) **Chip Skylark II (Chip's Father) **Mrs. Skylark (Chip's Mother) *** Chip Skylark III ;Ubetcha Family *Chester Ubetcha (Chet's Grandfather) **Nanette Ubetcha (Chet's Mother) *** Chet Ubetcha (news anchor/reporter) ****Ivette Ubetcha (Chet's Daughter) Superheroes * Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy Turner) *Turbo Thunder *'Catman' *Golden Locks The Big Superhero Wish *Ace and Clefto the Chin-Hounds (Cosmo and Wanda ) *Professor A.J. (A.J.) *Matter Muncher Lad (Chester McBadbat) *The Bouncing Boil (Elmer) *The Sonic Youth (Sanjay) *Wonder Gal (Trixie Tang) *Hawk Gal (Veronica) Super Villains The Body of Evil * Nega Chin *H20lga *Bronze Kneecap *Spatula Woman *Brass Knuckles *Iron Maiden *Golden Gut *Iron Lung *Titanium Toenail The Big Superhero Wish *The Baby Shredder (Vicky) *Doctor Croctopus (Denzel Crocker) *Bull-E (Francis) Chincinnati *The Baby *Beverly Boulevard *The Mayor of Chincinnati Bender Family * Dr. Bender *Wendell Camp Learn-a-Torium *Flappy Bob *Happy Peppy Gary and Betty Other school faculty * Principal Waxelplax * The Bouncer (bodyguard for the Popular Kids) *Mr. Bickles *Mr. Birkenbake *Spanish teacher *Unnamed teacher Other townspeople * The Mayor (Mayor of Dimmsdale) * Doug Dimmadome (millionaire) **Dale Dimmadome (Doug's son) *Dale Dimm (founder of Dimmsdale, Colonial times) *Abominable Snowman *Johnny Downpour (former weatherman) *Stormy Raynes (former weatherman) *Tour Guide *Other Townspeople Animals * Chompy the Goat * Eddie the Furry Gerbil *Bippy the Monkey *Dinkledog *Mr. Tulip Toes *Mange *Jimmy the Cat *Carl the Ant *Cindy the Bee Other villains *Shallowgrave * Dark Laser *Nega Timmy See also *Category:Lists Category:Characters Characters Category:Lists in alphabetical order Category:Character main pages